The present invention relates to natural re-hydrating and energizing beverages, and more particularly, is directed to a gasified or non-gasified natural beverage and its respective obtainment process formulated from coconut water with fruit juices, which may be also presented as basic syrup diluted in gasified or non-gasified drinking water.
Within this same context one may find coconut water from unripe coconuts as a natural electrolyte replacement that in recent years has shown an increase in consumption, achieving a percentage over 1.5% in relation to artificial soft drinks according to the Coconut Producers Union in Brazil (SINDICOCO).
Several requests for patent protection regarding industrial processes has arisen, ranging from the use of simple methods of extraction and pasteurization of coconut water in plated heat exchangers, to the use of combined methods and refrigeration, to preservation of product qualities by means of micro-filtration and ultra-filtration techniques, as well as in gasified form under a patent in England. However, these patents concern the preservation of coconut water as a beverage for replacing electrolytes and as an isotonic beverage, although it is not natural since it does not have the same osmolarity as blood plasma, thus only replacing mineral salts.